<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【STUCKY/盾冬】我之于你 by isxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845034">【STUCKY/盾冬】我之于你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn'>isxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档... 具体什么时候能够填坑作者本人我仍未知（（</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【STUCKY/盾冬】我之于你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.1</p><p> </p><p>The winter solider 也不是从来都没有感知，偶尔也会因为疼痛而皱眉，因为噩梦在黑夜里惊醒，咆哮着企图毁坏周遭的一切来发泄所有不安与恐惧，填充体内空缺的安全感，Steve时常在他转过身去，凝神静望着他的背影，看他每一次紧绷的腰线，看他每一次收在裤侧攥紧的拳头，手背上露出的青筋。</p><p> </p><p>‘Bucky——’</p><p> </p><p>那双灰蓝色的眼睛望过来的时候，眼神触碰间像时光一刹那在倒流，回到小巷口，那时Steve还只穿得起父亲遗留下来过长的衬衫和裤子，整个人缩在衣服里晃晃荡荡，他还只能仰着头去看那顶被戴外的军帽，Barnes中士永远都是潮流，不需要模仿，不需要揣摩，连嘴角勾起简单弧度的微笑，都有无二的独特。</p><p> </p><p>但这就像一个错觉，曾经那只搂紧过自己肩膀的手，在眼前闪烁着冰冷的金属光泽，那颗猩红色的星不断地提醒着他，是无以计数的血肉凝成的。</p><p> </p><p>所有安慰的词汇都那么零碎，每种语言都苍白又残忍，比刀锋要稍拙钝一些，比任何属于人体感知到的温度更冷漠，Steve总是咬着唇，直到牙尖破皮肉，尝到鲜血腥甜的味道，最后伸出手，在被Winter Soldier捏碎腕骨前试图去再次握紧那只手，好像就能穿过雪雾，抓住了它（手）一样。</p><p> </p><p>都于事无补，都无济于事。</p><p> </p><p>那瓣唇再也发不出呼唤‘Steve’这个名字那种与众不同的声音，责备的字眼或是……没有或是。</p><p> </p><p>0.2</p><p> </p><p>子弹，火炮，炙烈刺眼的光芒，左半边身体被轰震得麻木，只有心脏在巨响中仍然清晰地跳动着。</p><p> </p><p>“Steve！”</p><p> </p><p>隐隐约约某个声音在呼喊他，不是这样的，是依旧很大声，怒气中带着几分软糯与祈求，算不上有伤有痛，却感知到铺天盖地的强烈，像一场浇头淋下的大雨，被彻彻底底地透湿。</p><p> </p><p>手指仍用力地扣着早已没有子弹的枪，一颗一颗穿过之处，渲染开大片大片的深红色，几近覆盖住视线，那是炙热专属的颜色，但若要触碰，每一滴一点却都冰凉至极，它们凝在失去脉搏的肉躯上。</p><p> </p><p>‘He’s waiting for you.’</p><p> </p><p>试图吞咽下干裂嘴里，分泌所剩无几的唾液，他动了动腿，一阵尖锐的痛楚几乎摧倒了理智。</p><p> </p><p>是还活着的体征。</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s the only reason you’re living for.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Whatever takes，fight for it now.’</p><p> </p><p>—————TBC—————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>